Online event plan managers, such as provided by Evite.com, are becoming more commonly used. Typically, an event organizer provides details of a planned event to the online event plan manager, including time and place of the event, as well as e-mail addresses for the invitees.
The online event manager causes invitations to be e-mailed to the invitees. The invitees respond to the invitation by following a web link embedded in the e-mailed invitation to arrive at a web page of the event manager. The invitee then interacts with the event manager, via the web page and/or other web pages, to indicate whether the invitee will attend the planned event.